1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to estimating a distance between stations.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Outdoor navigation is widely deployed thanks to the development of various global navigation-satellite systems (GNSS), such as Global Positioning System (GPS). Recently, there has been a lot of focus on indoor navigation. This field differs from outdoor navigation since the indoor environment does not enable the reception of signals from GNSS satellites. As a result, a lot of effort is being directed toward solving indoor navigation problems.
A current approach for indoor navigation includes a Time-of-Flight (ToF) measurement method. The ToF may be defined as the time it takes a signal to propagate from a first station, e.g., a user (“client”) mobile device, to a second station, e.g., an access point (AP), and back to the first station. A distance between the first and second stations may be calculated based on the ToF value.
However, the current approach has significant scheduling and medium overhead, as well as storage overhead. Thus, there is a need for methods and systems that can estimate the distance, which reduce these overheads.